Holy Mother of God
by Miss-Statement
Summary: When Beca's dragged to an amusement park in Florida, she spots the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. She seats herself next to the girl in an effort to impress her. Maybe, just maybe, Beca can get the redhead's number before she dies of fright. Cheesiness ensues... (AU, Bechloe, One-Shot: Warning, Beca's never given a chance to be badass in this fic, Minor Fat Amy.)


**A.N.**

**Thought I'd try out something a little weird, let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Holy mother of God!"<em>

Those are the only words floating through her mind at the moment, bursting past her lips in a gush of air like a whisper.

"_Holy mother of God! Holy mother of God! Oh my _god!"

Her heart was racing wildly in her chest; her hands were clenched tight on the metal bar in front of her to the point where the bones were clearly outlined in her skin. Her eyes were wide and, like a frightened animal, kept flickering around her surroundings like there was some way for her to escape, but she was caged in. There was no way to get out now. No way for her to escape. They'd already started to move.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. The ride had started to ascend the first hill.

It was getting to the point where she knew her chant was going to change into something much more severe. Then, she'd really be embarrassed. She didn't know why she'd thought that this would be a good idea- was deathly afraid of airplanes- this happened all the time whenever she tried to go on anything that went flew up in the air. Riding a rollercoaster was a lot different than airplanes, though. It was so much more terrifying.

Behind her fear, in the back of her brain, stood the rational Beca. _That _Beca was face-palming right now. She couldn't believe how much of a pansy she was being. She was embarrassing herself. The whole reason she'd gotten on the ride in the first place was to impress-

Shit! The girl!

Her eyes slid over to the redhead sitting next to her, who was watching her with some amusement, and she shut her mouth was an audible snap, keeping the shrieks that were building up in her chest lodged in her throat. _Holy mother of God._

She's such a loser.

She felt the rattle of the rollercoaster as the belt pulled it up higher... and higher... and higher. Frigging hell, how high does this hill go? She thought she might have a heart attack. The car was shaking like crazy. She was trying not to hyperventilate, but it wasn't working so well.

_Damn Amy and her stupid ideas._

They'd gone to some amusement park in Florida that Beca never bothered to learn the name of: her, Fat Amy, Jesse, and CR. They each took the trip for various reasons; because Lorde was playing at a club in Orlando a little later in the week, Fat Amy wanted the "whole American experience" by riding rides and by wrestling with alligators (to see if there were any similarities to wrestling with crocodiles in Tasmania), and Jesse wanted to check out the Universal Studios theme-park sometime during their stay. CR came along for the chance to meet "hot, tan, and bikini wearing beach babes".

Once they'd arrived at the amusement park, she was dragged around everywhere. Ride after ride, attraction after attraction, game after game. Maybe she was just a little jet-lagged, but she wasn't having any fun. Sure, the whole thing was cool and larger than life, but it was boring. The only good thing about the park was the food, which they'd stopped to eat at least eight times already. Fat Amy had insisted. They'd been standing in line for cotton candy when Beca saw her-

The sunlight cast a heavenly glow on the beautiful girl. Her skin was tan with a light sheen, as if she'd just come from the water park, and freckles dotting her nose; her hair was ablaze and wild, trailing down her back in winding curls. The girl's smiling eyes caught hers for a moment and she felt like her whole soul just dived into the pure, clear azure waters of the Caribbean. Beca's cheeks flushed red and her mouth felt dry at the sight. The girl waved to her in friendliness before turning to the two other tall girls standing next to her and joining in on their conversation. Beca felt like a total creeper, but she still couldn't look away. She was allured-

Fat Amy slapped her out of it. As in, literally slapped her out of it. As she shoved a chunk of cotton candy in her mouth, Fat Amy compared Beca to a dingo in heat, because apparently she couldn't be anymore obvious. Then Amy turned and began whispering conspiratorially with Cynthia Rose, who chuckled at whatever she suggested before eying the three girls across the way.

Jesse teased her about actually having feelings, then went all romantic on her ass and said that it must've been "love at first sight-".

She'd just rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." She paid attention to her surroundings, tried her hardest not to look back over at the girl, but she couldn't help herself. The girl and her two friends were standing in line for some ride. The girl must've been some kind of magnet, because looking around at other people around her, Beca saw that she wasn't the only one openly staring. She looked away. Then she looked back. The redhead was grinning at her.

Before she knew what was happening, Fat Amy was sprouting off something about an aboriginal coming of age ceremony: how she must prove that she's capable of bearing strong children to her potential mate. She shoved her into Cynthia Rose who, in turn, gripped her shoulder and started dragging her to the other line, just as the three girls started to get on the ride. She wasn't sure quite what was happening.

"What are-"

Jesse looked her straight in her eyes, expression deadly serious, and said, "Beca, do you want to get the girl?" She nodded, confusedly. "Then man up and get on the ride! This is your chance to impress her!" She straightened her back and walked bravely towards the line, cutting in front of an acne ridden kid with braces, and stumbled into the seat next to the redhead, pulling the bar down fast.

"Hey!" The kid whined, "I was next!"

Fat Amy flicked at the kid, "Beat it, creampuff. This is grown up business." She gave Beca a thumbs up, and mouthed _Get'em tiger! _Beca stared back at her with wide eyes and a _What did I just agree to? _expression. When the cars started to move, her hands flung down to grip the bar and that's when she realized the predicament she was in. This wasn't just some ride. This was a rollercoaster.

Which leads to where she was now.

_"Holy mother of God!"_

She barely noticed the fact that the redhead's friends had turned around in their seats in front of her to stare at the commotion she was making. They were giving her weird looks.

Well, she definitely didn't have a chance with the girl now. Each of the girl's around her were giggling at the sight of a badass looking alt girl practically crying on a rollercoaster. No point in trying to save face. Whatever points she might've racked up were flung out the window. She didn't dare to move her hands from where they'd become a fixture on the metal bar pressing into her stomach. That was the only thing keeping her in the car. Safe. Alive. She wished she hadn't signed her death warrant. They were still going up the hill. It was a nearly vertical incline. She thought she was going to die.

"Hey," a melodious voice next to her yelled over the rollercoaster's belting. "Are you okay?"

She didn't turn to the side to look at the redhead, staring resolutely at the tracks ahead. "Oh yeah," she cried sarcastically. "This is just how I wanted to die!" They hit a particular bump and she yelped out in shock.

The other girl burst out in a bubble of laughter that made Beca look over at her. There was a twinkle in the other girl's eye as she asked playfully, "Have you crossed out everything on your bucket list, yet?"

Beca shook her head, eyes watering from the tears she was trying not to cry in her fear. "No! Not yet!" she called back. _Ok, be cool Beca. _She drew together whatever courage she had left as the train of cars finally neared the top of possibly the steepest hill ever, took a deep breath and said, "I've done everything on it but kiss you."

"Well," The girl's eyes darkened as she slowly looked Beca up and down, burning as she met Beca's and told her in a slow, lusty tone, "I think that can be arranged."

What?

Just as the downwards momentum of the rollercoaster began to tug at her stomach, the redhead swiftly placed her hand over Beca's, leaned over, and full out kissed her on the lips.

_Holy mother of God._

Beca's jaw dropped in shock, excitement, and in fear- a combination of her pickup line working, the gorgeous girl kissing her, and of the rollercoaster rocketing straight downhill at incredible speeds- which the other girl took full advantage of, biting her lower lip softly before slipping her tongue in, massaging Beca's tongue with her own lightly. The redhead's other hand crept up to cup Beca's cheek as she turned in her seat and tilted her head to better kiss the brunette deeper. It was electric, she was sure that sparks were literally flying.

Beca couldn't help herself, even as her heart was imploding and her stomach ate at itself, her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed the redhead back. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins, the redhead's touch searing her skin, and she completely forgot what she was originally afraid of as she lost herself in the pleasure of the girl's lips. The sensation of the smooth mouth on hers, tongues sliding against each other, a soft hand cupping her face and gently pulling her closer made her kiss the girl back fiercely. The ride jolted roughly at a turn, pressing Beca into the taller girl's body. Her hands completely abandoned the metal bar, tangling themselves in the other girl's hair. The redhead moaned. It was a long, drawn out, sensual sound that made her shiver. The girl's other hand rested on her side, fingers moving beneath her shirt and sliding up across her skin, teasing.

The wind pulled flush at her clothes and hair. She heard a series of loud clicks as they rode down the last hill. They only pulled back when the rollercoaster started to slow down, but didn't move away, gazing at each other with half lidded eyes.

They were stuck sitting there for a moment after the car had reached the station and the bar popped up, trying to sort their thoughts.

"Hi." The redhead whispered as she introduced herself, "I'm Chloe."

"Beca," she whispered back huskily.

They stared at each other for a moment longer, but got off the ride when the employee started glaring at them. Chloe's blonde and brunette friends had disappeared through the exit gate. Beca's legs were shaking terribly, and she stumbled as she walked. Chloe grabbed her arm and pulled Beca to her, bringing her face in close, noses touching, teasing, "So, it seems like you're still alive. I'm glad."

"No," Beca denied with a small, happy smile. "I'm pretty sure I've died and gone to heaven."

Chloe laughed, "You're so cheesy! It's adorable!"

Beca's lower lip jutted out as she pouted, "I'm not adorable, I'm badass!"

"Nothing you've done since you've sat next to me has convinced me of that," the taller girl pointed out, still smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll have to prove it to you then. Would you like to go out sometime? On a date? With me?" Everything had been going so smoothly thus far that Beca felt the need to clarify to Chloe that it was her she would be going out with.

Beca felt a hand drift into her back pocket and pull out her phone. Chloe pulled away as she put her contact in and texted herself, handing the device back momentarily. "Sure thing," she said flirtatiously. "You better call me sometime. Soon."

As the redhead walked away, Beca grinned deliriously, head somewhere up in the clouds, deciding that this might've been the best trip ever... and then someone full-body slammed into her. "Aww, yeah! Shortstack's got moves!" Amy was waving around a pile of pictures that she couldn't resist buying when she'd seen what the tiny brunette was doing during her rollercoaster experience. "Just wait until the next full moon, and we can try out the other aboriginal ceremony I know! We could talk to the dead!"

"What?" Beca asked incredulously as she finally caught sight of the pictures. "Nobody died! Hey! Give those to me!"

Sadly, Beca was too short to reach the stack of pictures that Amy held over her head.

"Never!" Amy roared as she danced away.


End file.
